whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomitake Jirō
Character Summary Tomitake Jirou at first appears to be an ordinary photographer that specializes in pictures of local birds. He visits Hinamizawa about three times every year and is known by the villagers. Tomitake also seems to know a lot about the village and its history, although this may be in part due to his relationship with his girlfriend Takano Miyo, who has a deep interest in the subject. It is unclear whether "Tomitake Jirou" is his real name, or simply an alias to complement his false image of a harmless photographer (as suspected by Furude Rika in Minagoroshi-hen). In the first game, ''Onikakushi-hen'' , The Investigation Memo TIP notes that "Tomitake Jirou" is only his pen-name. Tomitake is an expert sniper, having previously been a professional sniping instructor for the JSDF up until an accident. He demonstrates his sniping abilities in Matsuribayashi-hen when he shoots the driver's seat of a closely-tailing Yamainu van in order to scare the driver and warn them of his capabilities. He is recruited by "Tokyo" to work as an auditor for the Hinamizawa Syndrome research project. Death In most of the arcs, Tomitake is found dead after the Watanagashi festival. It is the fifth Watanagashi festival in a row where someone in the village has been killed on the eve of or shortly thereafter. The cause of death appears to be him clawing out his own throat, although local officials view the death with some suspicion as to it's "real" cause. Affiliation With "Tokyo" Tomitake was hired by "Tokyo" to act as an auditor for the research. He was likely hired due to previously being a sniping instructor; he is no longer one due to an accident. Tomitake is also sometimes involved in counterintelligence affairs, reflecting his previous background in the JSDF. He visits the village to evaluate the research on the Hinamizawa Syndrome and disguises himself as a photographer during his stay. His death in the other arcs was caused by Takano, who injects him with a drug to induce Level 5, causing him to claw his own throat. In the final arc, Tomitake is able to avoid his death, thanks to Rika's warning. Trivia *Occasionally Irie will refer to Tomitake as 'Risa'. It came about due to Tomitake's accent with pronouncing "Lieutenant Colonel" (Nisa). Irie became embarrassed since with Tomitake's accent it sounded as though he was calling him "Lisa", as in the girl's name. Irie told him one day about it, and since then it has become a nickname. *In the sound novels Tomitake is a smoker, but in the anime/manga he is not shown to be one. *Takano has mentioned in Matsuribayashi-hen that Tomitake has a bit of a belly. This is evident by the spilling over that his original sprite shows, but in all other media he is not portrayed with one. *Tomitake isn't particularly good with women. Takano comments on this in Matsuribayashi-hen to herself, remembering that he told her that "the last time he had held a woman's hand was at a folk dancing camp". He has also been described as somewhat cold when it comes to comfort. Images tomitakesn.jpg|Tomitake's original apperance in the Sound Novels. Kizuna10.jpg|Tomitake Jirou in Higurashi Kizuna tomitakedb.jpg|Tomitake in Higurashi Daybreak Portable 247px-Tommy2.jpg|Tomitake's manga illustration by Karin Suzuragi 141px-Higurashi_-_Tomitake_Manga.jpg|Tomitake's manga illustration by Yutori Houjyou 216px-Tommy3.jpg|Tomitake's manga illustration by Jriro Suzuki Tommy1.jpg|Tomitake's manga illustration by Yoshiki Tonogai 230px-Tommy4.jpg|Tomitake's manga illustration by Hinase Momoyama Tommyliveaction.png|Tomitake portrayed by Masashi Taniguchi in the live action movies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tokyo